Loki and Luigi
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: The norse god Loki makes a deal with Pavi and gets Luigi to fall in love with him. Now Loki and Luigi just have to deal with everyone else in the world. There will be smexing in this story. Luigi/OMC : R&R please
1. Loki's trade

Summary: Pavi makes a trade with the god Loki. Luigi's feelings toward Pavi for Pavi having Amber's face be his for real and permanent. Amber finds out and tries to get Loki to work for Geneco. When Loki accepts Geneco starts becoming more and more successful. When Luigi marries a mysterious girl named Isis, Amber confronts him only to find Loki standing ready with an even bigger plot and trick in mind.

Author's Note: OK, so there's one of these at the end too, but I feel it necessary to mention something about my version of Loki presented here. This Loki is very selfish. Everything he does is to make his life easier. Just keep that in mind. I plan to bring back a certain person from the movie, but trust me, nothing Loki does is out of kindness, it's his own plan. :P Enjoy and keep an open mind, m'kay?

Chapter 1: Loki's trade

Pavi smiled up into his mirror grinning broadly as he looked upon his sister's lovely face, that now was his own, all thanks to Luigi. If Luigi hadn't killed the top three bidders Pavi never would have won Amber's face, he really ought to thank Luigi for that, but he was far too pretty for thank you's. Then he spotted him. He was seated on a dumpster with his legs crossed simply staring at Pavi as he walked by. Pavi wanted to tell him to stop staring, but thought perhaps he should simply ignore this odd little person, but after walking another block and a half the man was still behind him watching, but now he was following Pavi. Pavi loved women, with a passion, but for men to follow him, well that was creepy. And this guy was top of the creep list. What with the way he walked and how he still hadn't made a sound. That's when he finally stopped turned and glared the young man down. "WHAT is your problem?" Pavi asked glaring back at the young man who quickly jumped up onto the nearest flat surface (another disgusting dumpster) and crossed his legs patiently.

"I don't have a problem. You do." The man said smiling as he stretched his body out along the dumpster allowing Pavi to finally really look him over. The man wasn't particularly tall, but he didn't seem short either. He had slim long legs that where covered a nice expensive-looking suit, but he wore no shoes with it and his arms equally long but slender and his jacket clung to each and every contour of the man's slim body and his hands were covered by white silk gloves. But it was his face that caught Pavi's attention. It was beautiful. His eyes looked like diamonds that sparkled in the moonlight and his hair was brushed back save for two renegade strands that fell by the sides of his face to frame his high cheekbones and thin roman nose. The man was elegant and refined and everything that Pavi wished he was. And when he smiled, his teeth where pure white, but it was his lips that caught Pavi's attention. Bright red, like lipstick, plumped and fresh, looking almost as if the man had just been kissed by his lover. But it wasn't even his beauty that enthralled Pavi. It was his aura. The man practically dripped pure sex and freedom from any judgement. His eyes half-open and one delicate finger placed lovingly on the tip of his lips. "Would you like your face to look like that?"

"Like what?" Pavi asked startled by the sudden question.

"Like Amber's. I can do that, you know. I can make that mask into your face." The man said finally sliding down from the dumpster and slowly stepping closer to Pavi his hips swaying with each step he took. His bare feet glowing under the pure black slacks he wore. "I can grant any wish. For a price."

"Who are you?" Pavi asked taking a step away only realizing afterwards that there was nowhere to go. He'd walked into an alley and was now trapped with this man blocking his way out. The man smiled his plump lips curling into a sinful smile as he stared at Pavi. His eyes feigning innocence as he walked closer and closer finally trapping him against the wall.

"My name's Loki. Bring your brother to me tomorrow at 8 and you can have Amber's face for real and permanent." Loki whispered into his ear, practically breathing the words out into the air as if they had always existed and capturing Pavi's entire attention and holding it captivated by his mere existence. The man truly was pure attraction in every form. His very being exciting and shaking Pavi to his core. "The price for your face is too high for you to pay alone. Bring your brother. He can afford it. Bring Luigi." He whispered. And then he was gone. Leaving only a shaken Pavi and a mirror.

*The next night*

"What the fuck do I care if you get another face?" Luigi yelled glaring at his younger brother with a look of pure disgust as Pavi dragged him along the alleyway. Pavi simply looked over his shoulders with a sigh and huffed as he finally turned and reached the dumpster. The man from the night before already there perched on the dumpster his legs crossed and arms set behind him as if offering his body up to the night sky as the moonlight filtered down through the thick smog that blanketed the city. "Who the fuck is this?"

"This is fucking Loki, asshole. You can be a little nicer. After all, I am drop dead sexalicous." The man said smirking as he slid off of the dumpster and sauntered over to Luigi and Pavi. Pavi shifted nervously, feeling a large amount of unease at being in the same area as this strange man. Luigi sneered and stood a little taller as Pavi hid behind him. "Now, Can I start explaining the price for this rather wonderful opportunity that has presented itself to both of you." Luigi blinked in surprise and took a step closer to Loki.

"What do you mean both of us?" Luigi asked as he watched Loki. Loki smirked and slowly walked closer to Luigi until they were only a few inches apart. Luigi inhaled deeply breathing in the scent of the smaller man. Loki smelled like clean air and open fields.

"I mean the price you have to pay for Pavi's face will seem like a gift after a moment of thought." Loki breathed out softly enunciating ever word his eyes traveling over Luigi's face and taking in every inch. Luigi shifted finally realizing this man hadn't mentioned the price yet. Loki smiled and gently took a step back allowing Luigi to look at all of him. Loki smiled broadly and placed his hands behind his back. Luigi held his breath as he looked over the man's slender body. Loki was a beautiful man, to say the least. Pavi finally peaked around his older brother noticing for the first time that Loki was dressed differently tonight. This time he wore only a button-up white shirt and a pair of black pants. His shirt was unbuttoned near the top revealing a slim strip of his pale chest. His skin almost glowed where the light hit it, giving him a more unearthly appearance.

"So, What will it cost?" Pavi asked nervously as he slowly moved out from behind Luigi, beginning to realize his brother wasn't scared of the man.

Loki's eyes immediately jerked back to look at Pavi as if he had forgotten about him. "The cost?" Pavi nodded his head violently almost shaking off Amber's face. "Cost? It won't cost anything. I don't charge money. I take things. It's called a trade, you idiot." Loki seethed his eyes narrowing to slits and glaring angrily at Pavi. Then just as quickly his eyes shifted back to Luigi seeming to calm Loki's nerves. "In exchange for your repaired and renewed face, I get Luigi's feelings." Loki said his smile turning wicked and cruel as he stared at Luigi.

"My feelings?" Luigi asked frowning as he looked over Loki. Loki smiled and inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering closed as he breathed in the air around them.

"Mm. Yes, You're feelings toward your dear idiotic brother, Pavi, here. It is a fair trade, I believe. I will expend a good deal of my energy trying to fix his face and in exchange all that you feel when you look at him, you will only feel when you look at me." Loki spoke softly and slowly as if he were distracted. Luigi silently turned and looked at his brother in surprise. How did anyone know what he felt? Pavi looked towards Luigi with a confused expression and waited for an answer. Luigi held his breath and thought about what Loki was offering. Luigi would finally be able to look upon his brother without _that _urge, without the urge to push Pavi against the nearest flat-like surface and ravaging him beyond the point of thought. Could this Loki really do that?

"Ok." Luigi breathed out finally turning to look back at Loki, while Pavi stood there confused as hell. "Go ahead."

"ALRIGHT!" Loki yelled with a grin and jumped happily into the air with a pump of his fist. "It's a deal." Loki giggled and stuck out his hand and promptly shook Luigi's hand and then Pavi's. "Now before I go, because you both need to be asleep for the process to work, one thing I need to remind you of Luigi. I am not your brother. You can do whatever you feel like doing to me. I will not argue." Loki said smiling before suddenly disappearing leaving Luigi and Pavi alone in an alleyway. Luigi felt for the first time hopeful for the next day when he could look upon his brother's healed face and not feel lust.

Ok! Chapter 1 DONE! Yay! *Waves hands in air and then falls over* I really shouldn't type while traveling. I'm going to New York all week this week. So, blah. I have to miss a trip to Six Flags and the release of Sims 3 (can you say Sims videos! I'm gonna download Sims of the Repo cast and make videos with them maybe even make Loki and act out this story lol *fail*). SO I decided no matter what I was going to finish at least Chapter 1. Anyway the pairing for this will NOT be Luigi/Pavi . Abosulet Non! Loki is kind of mine but not really. See Loki is based off of the Norse God of Evil and Tricks (depends on who you ask). My version of Loki is the trickster, he also shows a softer side later, but basically the pairing is Luigi/OMC. ^.^ I'm also writing a Star Trek story with Loki in it, but that Loki is much more innocent. This Loki is more…hmm…How to put this? He's very sexual. Anyway thanks for the read. Please leave any wishes you may have for the story in the comment area, the price is a review :) Just PM me if you have questions about the story. I love to get messages and comments. Thank you ~ D.A.


	2. Loki's job offer

Author's note: This chapter is probably gonna go fast, so sorry the rest will be slower. Maybe. I need a beta….Anyone want to beta read this? Please e-mail me legolassgirl449 yahoo. Com any applicant is welcome and the more readers the better. Also one more thing, Let's just pretend I wrote in Pavi's accent, please?

Chapter 2: Loki's job offer

Pavi woke up slower than usual and glanced over at his desk where his wig awaited him. He sighed and slowly sat up stretching slowly and listening to the quiet pops his body made and smiled happily as he slipped out of bed. Which face would he wear today? Perhaps a new one wa-. Pavi stopped in the middle of walking across the floor his eyes locked onto the large full-size mirror across the room and just stared. Everything was still the same. He was still thin and gangly and his pajama's were still pink like they had been last night when he'd fallen asleep, but his face….it wasn't distorted anymore. It wasn't even his original face anymore. It was Amber's. He was beautiful. Without even thinking about it he ran out of his room and down the steps sliding across the tiles in the entryway as he tried to turn to go towards the dining room. Slipping slightly he quickly regained his balance and ran into the dining room flinging the doors open and staring at his sister and brother who were calmly (well, only because they were half-asleep, but still) eating their breakfast. "BROTHER!" Pavi squealed leaping onto his brother without a care and hugging him tightly around the neck. "LOOK AT ME!"

And look Luigi did. He blinked as he stared at Pavi. Mostly because Pavi wasn't wearing a face, but also because he obviously didn't need one anymore, Pavi had Amber's face, just like Loki promised. "Get off me!" Luigi growled shoving Pavi off of him suddenly as he realized his brother was sitting on him. And then he paused. Pavi had jumped on him. _Pavi_ had jumped on him and he felt nothing. "YES!" He yelled suddenly pumping his fist into the air. Amber sighed and calmly wiped her mouth before finally standing up and glaring both her brothers down worse than Rotti ever could.

"Brothers," Amber called softly catching both men's attention and causing Pavi to shoot back up into a standing position. "What's going on?" Amber asked slowly taking a sip from her glass of wine and slowly looked them over. Luigi wasn't as angry as he usually was when Pavi walked into the room and Pavi, well, for one thing his face wasn't a mask. _Yeah,_ Amber thought to herself. _Let's start with that._ "Pavi, how did you manage to not only fix your face, but also manage to replace your face with mine?" Amber asked her voice casual, her body language anything but. Pavi glanced at Luigi then back at Amber.

"Um, you see, dear sweet sister, I was waking down this street when I saw this weird guy…" And Pavi started to explain to Amber what had happened. When he finished retelling her Pavi and Luigi waited to see what she thought. Amber took another sip of her wine before slowly standing up.

"So, now, You have my old face, and Luigi doesn't hate your guts or whatever he felt and instead feels it towards this Loki guy?" Pavi and Luigi nodded in unison. Pavi was slightly scared of what his sister was going to say, but Luigi seemed fine with whatever would happen next so he relaxed. "And it didn't cost us a dime?" Amber continued her business mind going to work quickly.

"Nope, not a dime, that's the great part. It's technically free depending on your definition of free. Prices vary case by case." All three Largo siblings turning to look at the new speaker each feeling different things. Pavi was surprised to see Loki and slightly scared, Amber was angry that he managed to get in her house without her noticing and glad, because now she could try and hire him, and Luigi was completely turned on.

"Loki," He breathed the name out like a whisper as he looked at the other man. Loki smirked and shifted his weight slightly drawing Luigi's eyes up and down him. Loki was wearing a loose black shirt that was wide open to about the middle of his chest with the sleeves tightening around his wrist and tapering into a slightly wavy ending that covered up most of his hand except his deliciously long fingers. One arm was stretched up above him gripping the wall as he leaned against the doorframe between the dining room and the kitchen. His other arm rested lightly on his hip. Loki's shirt ended rather suddenly revealing a pair of simple tight denim jeans that clung to his skin accenting his long thin legs. His feet were covered for once, but with a pair of ankle-high boots. A smile curled Loki's lips as he watched Luigi's appreciation of his outfit show in his eyes. "You look…wonderful." He said softly. Loki smiled wickedly and pushed off of the frame and sauntered into the dining room and stopped in front of Luigi.

"I know, I do." Loki drawled smirking as he licked his lips. Tempting Luigi to kiss those lips until Loki was breathless, but holding back. Loki smiled and slid around Luigi and smiled brightly at Amber. "Anything else?" Loki asked.

"Yes, How'd you like to work for Geneco?" Amber asked stepping closer to Loki and smiling as she rubbed her hand up and down her legs. "You'd be paid a great deal."

"Sure, why not?" Loki said with an off-hand wave. "It'll give me more time with Luigi. Now if you'll excuse me?" He replied stepping back to look at Luigi who was still staring at him. "Are you just going to stand there all day?" Loki asked glaring up at Luigi who blinked in surprise. "I told you last night. You can do whatever you want with me. I'll never reject you. And oh yeah, I'm not related to you. What more do you want? I swear why do I eve-" And then Luigi grabbed Loki's arm and jerked him out of the dining room and towards his room leaving Amber and Pavi completely stunned.

"What was that about?" Amber asked turning to Pavi. Pavi just shrugged grabbed a mirror and marveled at his new face.

Yay! 2 Chapter's done and out of the way. Chapter 3 will be all about Luigi and Loki consummating their relationship, so be patient slashy chapter ahead. I don't plan on putting any plot into that one so if you don't want to read that just skip it.


	3. Loki's first time with Luigi

Yeah, so not much plot here, just M/M action. Go to the next chapter if you have sensitive tastes, everyone else, Please give me tips on how to make this better! *Bows* Still need a beta. TY :)~D.A.

Chapter 3: Loki's first time with Luigi

Loki stumbled up the stairs as Luigi tugged him up taking the stairs two at a time. Loki stopped Luigi when they reached the top of the stairs and quickly pulled him back. "You do know we have all day, right?" Loki asked as he pulled Luigi back to him. Luigi smiled the eagerness showing in his eyes as he nodded his head and pulled Loki flush to his body.

"You do know I've got an entire lifetime worth of pent up sexual desire, right?" Luigi asked as he looked into Loki's diamond eyes. Loki smiled wickedly and stood up on his tiptoes to reach Luigi's face and gently pressed their lips together.

"Yeah, I know." Loki giggled as he pulled away silently taking a step back. "Just want to make sure you don't rush and hurt me." Loki warned as he walked around Luigi and proceeded to walk up the stairs slowly. Luigi grinned and quickly jumped up the steps grabbing Loki by the waist and dragging him up the stairs and into his room. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Don't rip my shirt! I love this one!" Loki warned as he pulled his shirt off. Luigi smiled as he finally go to look at Loki's bare chest. The man didn't have any fat on him, did he? Loki's skin had a natural pale glow to it and his chest was unmarked simply perfect. His body wasn't muscular but it wasn't flabby either. He was toned every inch of his torso perfectly sculpted to suit his small body.

"Jesus, you're fucking unbelievable." Luigi breathed out as he watched Loki throw the shirt over onto Luigi's dresser. Luigi suddenly felt inadequate for this beautiful man. After all there were no scars on Loki, where his chest was marred by several long garish scars that had been insulted by lesser people.

Loki smiled sensing Luigi's nervousness and smoothly moved over to the taller man and began to undo his shirt revealing his chest. "You know, Luigi. I only lose interest in people if they don't keep me happy." Luigi blinked in surprise as Loki began to undo his shirt and smiled as he looked at his chest. Loki grinned and looked up at Luigi gently running one smooth hand across Luigi's chest. "And I only get involved with someone if I know they'll make me happy." Loki teased as he shimmied out of his jeans and smirked over his shoulder at Luigi. "So, get over here and make me happy." Loki ordered. Luigi got undressed in record time and tackled Loki. Loki giggled at Luigi's eagerness and fell back onto the bed easily and smiled as he spread himself out for Luigi. Luigi simply stared at the sight before him.

Luigi bent down and gently kissed Loki on the lips. The kiss started out chaste and gentle, but soon Luigi lost his control as he felt Loki's fingers tracing up his arms. Luigi forced his tongue in rubbing his groin roughly against Loki's own member and listening to Loki's moans. Loki arched up into Luigi his entire body on fire with want and need. His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt Luigi's hands slowly move to grip both their members in one hand.

"Dear gods! Your huge!" Loki gasped out as he looked down at Luigi's stiff member. Luigi grinned and kissed Loki lightly and moved on down to his throat nibbling and licking at the spot just below his jaw. Loki groaned loudly gripping tightly to Luigi's shoulders as he wrapped a leg around Luigi's hips. "Mm! Ah…Luigi, you got to prep me, I want-ah!" Luigi bit hard into Loki's neck and slid his left hand down Loki's sides and slipping his hand behind Loki and squeezing his ass tightly before rubbing his finger across Loki's entrance making him cry out in pleasure. Then Luigi suddenly sat bolt upright.

"What the fuck?" Luigi asked holding up his fingers to look at what he'd felt there was wet stuff coating his fingers and when he looked at Loki he blinked at the blush spreading up the entirety of Loki's body.

"That's actually normal, for me." Loki explained sitting up and shifting slightly. "It's a natural lubricant my body produces whenever I'm aroused." Loki blushed shifting and scooting back clearly embarrassed. "It's not that weird if you think about it. After all, at least this means even if you forgot lube, I've already got some…and why are you laughing?" Loki growled glaring at Luigi who was indeed laughing at the smaller man's nervous babbling.

"Just come here." Luigi ordered signaling for Loki to come closer. Loki shifted around debating on what to do before finally shifting over closer to Luigi and crawling up into Luigi's lap straddling his hips and moaning as their members gently rubbed against one another. "I don't care, I was just shocked. Makes it damn convenient, though." Loki was about to ask what does when Luigi Suddenly lifted him up and dropped him down on his member.

"AH!" He cried out as stars sparked behind his eyes at the feeling of being filled up by Luigi so completely. "Dear gods!" Loki cried out then quickly pushed Luigi over pressing his hand s down onto Luigi's stomach and pushing up and falling back down. "Oh! That feels wonderful." Loki moaned before suddenly dissolving into a bundle of nerves, skin, and moans as Luigi gripped his member and began to thrust up into him roughly making the smaller man moan. Luigi grinned, just happy knowing he could make someone so beautiful fall apart so easily.

"Won't last much longer Loki." He warned him. Loki laughed and moaned at the same time gasping loudly as Luigi thrust into him.

"Neither will I." Loki moaned softly rubbing his hands along Luigi's body. "God, you're so big!" Loki cried out dropping his head and stopping his bouncing instead grinding against Luigi seeking his release as best he could. "Please, Luigi!" Loki moaned.

Luigi simply watched how crazy Loki was becoming apparently unable to find his release. Luigi smirked and suddenly rolled him over and thrust into him as hard and as fast as he could not bothering about rhythm or drawing the pleasure out. He just wanted to get Loki off before he came. "Come on, Loki. Let go." He whispered into his ear. Then Loki came. Splattering them both with his sperm and clenching down on Luigi's member triggering Luigi's own release. Luigi held himself up for another moment before slowly setting himself down next to Loki and pulled Loki up against him.

"Well, I'm happy." Loki mumbled turning in Luigi's arms and snuggling up close to Luigi's neck. Luigi smiled and gently stroked some of Loki's beautiful black hair.

"Like Pavi's." He mumbled softly to himself.

"Compare me to Pavi again and I'll cut your balls off." Loki mumbled before falling asleep happily.

O.O …My first real sex scene. I wanted it to be really dirty and sexy-like cause that's kinda how Loki rolls, but I don't know how it turned out. Leave a wish and pay with a comment. Critiques welcome . Merci ~D.A.


	4. Loki's office

If I never see another car again I'll be happy. I've been riding in a car all day today and I've managed to write like three chapters. Dear god all this driving makes me happy I have a laptop. I would've killed my Nintendo DS by now. Now onto the story, Pavi reappears and not as much sex, but like Luigi said he's got a lot of pent up sexual frustration 

Chapter 4: Loki's office

Loki smiled when he woke up in the morning curled up completely around Luigi. Luigi's arms were wrapped tightly around him to prevent him for leaving the space. Loki smirked and wiggled down and under Luigi's arm making him murmur in his sleep. He sighed and glared up at Luigi's chin when his arms tightened stilling Loki's movement. He growled and slithered back up to Luigi and stared down into his face and huffed. "Needy bastard." Loki grumbled. Loki glanced around at Luigi's room, finally focused enough to take in the décor.

Luigi had thousands of knives decorating the walls and his dresser was thick cherry wood with knife cuts and stab marks all over it. "Likes to stab things, I get it. Geez, you need an outlet." Loki mumbled to himself as he propped his head up on his elbow. Then suddenly began to giggle at his own joke. "Of course, I don't think you need one now." Loki said in between giggles. The laughter stopped though as once again his body reminded him of why he woke up. "Crap." Loki grumbled suddenly reaching above Luigi searching for tissues. "What kind of man doesn't have tissues? That's like a cat living in a basement! It's just wrong!" Loki complained as he realized there where no tissues anywhere near the bed.

Luigi stirred and gently rolled over pulling Loki with him. "Omph! Ow, Luigi!" Loki fussed slapping at Luigi's face. No reaction. "You could sleep through one of Thor's hissy fits I bet." Loki said as he shifted closer to Luigi reaching a hand up and gently pinching Luigi's nose. "This'll wake you up or I'm fucking Thor." Loki mumbled waiting patiently until Luigi suddenly snorted and shook his nose free of Loki's hand and slowly opened his eyes and upon seeing Loki pulled him closer.

"Morning." Luigi said softly nuzzling closer to Loki and pulling him flush against him. Loki laughed at the gentleness of it all. Loki finally began to wriggle his way back out of Luigi's arms when Luigi was trying to go back to sleep. "Hey, come on. Stay in bed." Luigi whispered softly in his ear. Loki laughed and pushed Luigi away gently.

"No way. I'm stinky and you're stinky and you didn't use a condom, so now I need to clean myself out." Loki complained, as he finally got out Luigi's death grip. "Now if you'll excuse-!" Luigi kissed Loki roughly on the lips before finally allowing the smaller man to walk to the bathroom. Loki laughed as Luigi watched him.

"Loki, want some company? It's an awfully big shower." Luigi called as Loki shut the bathroom door. Loki grinned happily to himself as he glanced in the mirror at himself.

"Nope, I'll be fine." Loki teased as he noticed a few hickey's on his neck. When did those get there? Loki sighed and slid into the shower and turned the water to freezing cold. "Now, that's a wake-up call." He hissed as the cold water hit his skin. He sighed and slowly warmed the water and went about a normal shower routine. He sighed when he finally got out. It had taken him nearly an hour, but he was relatively certain that he was clean. He unlocked the door and opened it only to have Luigi fall on him. "Luigi!" He yelled trying to push the larger man off of him.

Luigi quickly pushed off of Loki and smiled lopsidedly down at the smaller man. "Sorry, just wanted to make sure you weren't in need of any," He smirked and waggled his eyebrows before continuing, "assistance?" Loki laughed and wiggled away and over to the sink to start working on a face for the public.

"Sure, you were." Loki grumbled as he tried to see how much fabric he would really need to cover up the awfully over-sized hickeys that now decorated his entire neck. "Crap, Luigi! You didn't tell me you were a biter!" Loki grumbled beginning to search for some form of cover-up. Luigi smiled sliding into the bathroom and gently pulling Loki tight against him.

"Sorry, but you didn't ask." Luigi argued teasingly reaching down to nibble on Loki's collar bone. Loki laughed and lightly pulled away and slipped easily back into Luigi's room. "What are you doing?" Luigi asked Loki as he moved around opening up the closet and rifling through his clothes for a suit to borrow from Luigi.

"I'm looking for clothes, what did you think I was doing?" Loki asked as he pulled out a button up pink shirt with frills on the end of the sleeves with a black vest and a pair of slacks. Loki stared at the shirt for a minute before slowly looking up at Luigi and settling a deadpan stare at him. "You want to tell me why you have one of Pavi's shirts or can I skip a possibly very awkward situation?" Loki asked his face dead serious. Luigi coughed and shifted nervously looking away. Loki's smiled slowly a smirk playing across his innocent-looking face revealing underneath the cruel and harsh true face of Loki. "So, Why do you have Pavi's shirt?" Loki asked slowly unbuttoning it and slipping it on over his arms.

"I, uh…Well, you see he, um…" Luigi stumbled not even looking at Loki, not wanting him to know how truly twisted and fucked up Luigi really was. "He lent it to me?" Luigi tried slowly looking over at Loki. His breathing stopped in pure shock. Loki had slipped into the shirt and vest and was now putting on the slacks, which were also Pavi's and definitely didn't fit the much smaller man. "Um, what…?" Loki laughed lightly and pulled the slacks up grabbing a belt from the closet and slowly tieing the slacks up on his hips.

"I'm starting work today, darling. Believe it or not I need to be dressed for that." Loki stated quickly walking out of the room. Luigi's eyes suddenly widened as a thought suddenly hit him. Pavi was going to see Loki in his clothes.

"Wait! You can't wear that outside!" Luigi yelled quickly running after Loki as slipped around a corner quickly skipping down the stairs into the foyer of the Largo Mansion, where Amber and Pavi had just entered. "Loki!" Luigi yelled as he took the steps two at a time and reached out grabbing him by the back of Pavi's shirt. "Loki!" Loki tripped at the sudden tug and tripped bouncing down the last few steps with a yelp.

"LUIGI!" Loki yelled as he hit the floor and spun to glare up at his lover. "What's wrong with you?!" Loki growled rubbing his rear end as Amber rushed over to check on Loki.

"Are you alright, Loki?" Amber asked helping Loki to stand back up and turned angry eyes up at Luigi. "Luigi! What the fuck?! You could of killed him!" Amber growled as Pavi sauntered over to them glancing Loki over and then looking back up at his older brother.

"Ah, Luigi, why is he wearing my shirt?" Pavi asked glaring down at Loki as Loki smirked up at him.

"It's the only thing that was even close to fitting him in my closet, ok?" Luigi yelled stomping down the stairs and pulling Loki over to him. "And I told him not to wear it. And I wasn't trying to kill him! I was just trying to get him to stop!" Luigi then turned his eyes back on Loki. This is the moment where both Pavi and Amber got the first of many shock of their lives. Luigi's whole demeanor changed, his eyes softened and his hands loosened their grip. "Are you alright, Loki darling?" Luigi crooned softly reaching out to stroke Loki's face. Loki pouted and gently snuggled into Luigi's arms smirking over his left arm at Pavi whose jaw was currently resting on the floor at his brother's sudden change in attitude.

"I'm fine, a little bruised but I'm ok." Loki whined a slow playful smirk playing about the edge of his lips. "And why can't I wear this?" Loki asked looking up at Luigi with a little pout. "After all it looks much better on me then it does on Pavi, doesn't it?" Loki asked Luigi with a smile.

"Of course-a it doesn't!" Pavi yelled angrily about to rip his shirt off the cocky little brat, but then Luigi answered.

"Yes it does look much better on you," Luigi said smiling warmly down at Loki kissing him boldly on the mouth.

"Get a room, you fags*!" Amber growled glaring at them as she crossed her arms and slowly looked over Loki's outfit. "Break it up, now! I have to run a business, here. And you, Loki, are going to have to wear fitted suits not Pavi's. Now, come on. Today we, not you Luigi or you Pavi, are going shopping for some suits for you then you get to see your office." Amber growled quickly snatching Loki away from Luigi and walking out of the door huffing the whole way.

"Bye, darling. See you at lunch!" Loki called over his shoulder as he followed after Amber with a snicker. With that Loki smirked as he turned and slowly began to walk out in a much more dignified air. Loki's hips slowly swayed from side to side dragging Pavi's and Luigi's eyes down to his ass.

"Yeah." Luigi grumbled crossing his arms and leaning against the banister. Pavi turned and glared at Luigi very slowly. "What?" Luigi barked glaring at Pavi's idiotic looking new face. It just looked weird, Amber's face, but Pavi's body.

"Why were my clothes in your closet?"

Yay! Chapter 4 is finally done, that took longer than I thought it would, and I didn't even put in the office scene. Oh well, maybe next time! And if you're curious, Yes there will be office sex for Luigi/Loki later. Please R&R Merci! ~D.A.


End file.
